Clip Art
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection 1. A Moment to Share - Given a Second Chance: Deidara stared at the group of photos in his hands, the ones that had been taken the night before in that photo booth, then at the sleep kunoichi beside him and sighed.


**Title:** Given A Second Chance

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Deidara and Yamanaka, Ino

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** Deidara stared at the group of photos in his hands, the ones that had been taken the night before in that photo booth, then at the sleep kunoichi beside him and sighed.

**Theme:** #8 – A Moment to Share

**Word Count: **905

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Deidara stared at the group of photos in his hands, the ones that had been taken the night before in that photo booth as well as ones from other sources, then at the sleeping kunoichi beside him and sighed.

He really honestly liked the blonde haired woman, but they were supposed to be enemies. Not lovers. Hell, not even acquaintances. Besides, it'd never work out for them. Sure he was truly happy with her, but how much did that really affect anything? It'd only get them both killed.

He heard a soft moan from the female beside him and he looked back at her, "Dei." She mumbled, but she wasn't awake. She was dreaming and he couldn't help but grin at the affect he had on her. "I-I love you, Dei."

And he froze.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She was still just a past time, right? Inspiration and some female to toy with, right?

Yes, of course…well maybe not…Damn it! Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He never intended for her to fall in love, just have a little fun for the both of them. He looked back down at his slightly trembling hands and realized he was still holding her stash of photos; the ones that had been taken of the two of them. The ones he'd told her to get rid of. She didn't though. And he knew she knew he knew she didn't.

The first one was of Ino glaring at him and angrily pointing to her ass. He was grinning, his mouth open in the middle of a comment.

He couldn't but help but laugh at the memory.

That was the first time they'd met and her best friend, Sakura had taken the picture because she'd found the whole situation as funny. At least he'd thought she had, he learned later from Ino that she was using that as blackmail. Just to get even since Ino had blackmail on Sakura. He had told her something – he couldn't remember what – because he'd wanted to see her reaction. Oh she'd reacted alright. Half way through she interrupted to tell him to kiss her ass. His grin had widened because he'd learned that she was quite the feisty one. That'd been about a year ago. Give or take a week.

Smiling, he placed the photo behind the rest so he could look at the next. It was of him with whipped cream on his cheek and his hands, one of which was reaching for something.

She'd managed get whipped cream on his hands and then had blown in his ear while he was asleep. Reflexes had done the rest. How he'd slept through it, he still didn't know, and she wouldn't tell him. If he stuck around, maybe she might. If they didn't get caught.

Sighing he placed the pictures back on the table, already knowing what the next few portrayed. They were of the photo booth…where they'd kissed.

Damn it. This was all his fault. He'd encouraged her to be with him without thinking about it. Not letting her go out with other guys, getting jealous, kissing her…that was all boyfriend stuff. And he'd done them.

Great. Now what was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, it tugged a bit as its owner pushed herself onto the support of her elbow. She bent her head to rub her eyes and yawn. "Dei? What are you still awake for? Come back to bed." Then she tugged again, falling back on her side like she'd been before her waking.

He stared at her for a bit. If he complied, that'd only be encouraging her while he was aware and he didn't think that was the best idea, but if he didn't she'd be hurt. That was the last thing he wanted to do if he could help it. So which did he choose? Bring impending doom that much closer or hurt her. A catch 22 really. He always did complain that she'd be the death of him; he just didn't think she actually would be.

Well, make your choice, he told himself. Blanking his mind he let his body move, because the former was just getting in the way.

He stood up and for a moment, he thought he was going to head for the door. But he didn't, instead he pushed her large comforter aside and slid in next to her. Mistake. Big mistake, he thought in the back of his mind as he allowed the petite kunoichi to curl into him and he wrapped himself around her. Then he pulled the blankets over the both of them, banishing his thoughts. He should have known allowing his body to operate off of instinct meant doing what he thought best for him, and that's what he should have allowed control.

Not his body.

Not his heart.

Because they'd always pick her.


End file.
